plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Witajcie w Szkole Upiorów
Clara: Witajcie w show pt. "Totalna Porażka: Szkoła Upiorów", który będę prowadzić! Nie żebym miała na to ochotę, ale jak dają kasę... I pomyśleć, że poszłam na ten casting tylko dlatego że się nudziłam... Ale fakt, że z pytaniami na teście to się nie postarali... Izabela: Mów do rzeczy Quintana! Nie mamy aż tak długiego czasu antenowego! Clara: A ciebie się ktoś pytał o zdanie Inturbide? Ty tutaj tylko gotujesz, więc się nie wtrącaj! Izabela: Może i tak, ale zatrudnili mnie też, żebym cię pilowała, młoda! Clara: W porządku starucho! To że masz 17 lat nie znaczy, że możesz mną pomiatać! Wracając do tematu... W tym rozlatującym się budynku szkoły, 18 zawodników, konkretnie...*zerka na kartkę* CO? 14 UPIORÓW I 4 LUDZI? MAM PRACOWAĆ Z UPIORAMI!? Izabela: Tia.*składa ręce na piersi* Pewnie dlatego nazywa się to Szkołą Upiorów! Mądralo! Clara: Hej! Może i jestem mądra, ale jakoś mnie nikt o tym nie poinformował, a wszystko co mówię pochodzi z tej kartki. *macha wymienioną kartką* No cóż... Przyjeżdża jakiś mały zdemolowany busik, z którego wychodzą 4 dziewczyny. Clara: Jako że wyglądacie normalnie, wnioskuję że jesteście ludźmi. Czyli wy powinnyście być... *glapi się na kartkę* Dolores..., Rosalinda..., Maria Dorotea.... i... cholera! I jak ja to mam niby rozczytać!? *do Izabeli* Co mądralo? Izabela: A nie wiem! Dawaj to! *wyrywa kartkę Clarze?* Iz.. Iza... nie, Ize... Co ja niby czytam!? Przecież to jest nadpalone!! >8@ Coś ty z tym wyczyniałaś młoda!? Piromanką jesteś czy jak? Clara: Nie jestem żadną piromanką I kartka już taka była! u.u Dolores: Ona ma... Izabela: Nie przeszkadzaj! No to kto to niby nadfajczył? Bo ja nie mam czym! Clara: O naprawdę?! A gaz w kuchence?! Dolores: Ale... Izabela: Cisza! Kuchenka jest zepsuta od tygodnia! Więc myśl! Clara: Ostatni raz w kuchni byłam tydzień temu, więc się by zgadzało! No dobra koniec! Która to Dolores? Dolores: Ja, ale mogłabym prosić, żebyś mówiła mi Lola? I... Clara: Jasne! Która to Maria Dorotea? Dora: Ja. Też proszę abyś nie nazywała mnie pełnym imieniem, zgoda? Clara: Zgoda, zgoda ;) Rosalinda? Risu: Tutaj, ale jak mnie tak jeszcze raz nazwiesz... To wiesz co się stanie Eklerka ;) Clara: Risu? Co ty tu wyczyniasz? I gdzie ta ostatnia? Izzy: Haha! Tutaj! O Eklerka! Ale fajnie! Haaha!! :D Clara: Izzy i Risu?! Jesteście zawodniczkami?! I jak któraś mnie jeszcze raz tak nazwie to łby pourywam!!! >8@ Risu: No a jak Eklerko? ^^ Nie no sorki kuzynka ;) Clara: Ja myślę! I teraz tylko... Przyjeżdża trochę większy, ale tak samo zdezelowany autobus. Clara: O tym mówiłam! No to kto tutaj jest... Carmen: Haha!! No to zaczynamy imprezę!!! O! Eklerka!? Risu i Izzy!? Ale fajnie! Normalnie prawie wszystkie kuzynki razem!! ^^ Clara: *facepalm* Może jeszcze zaprosimy Aquę i ciotkę Irenkęto zrobimy normalnie zlot mojej szajbniętej rodziny!!! 8P Risu: Licz się ze słowami, Ekle... *mordercze spojrzenie Clary*... Clara ^^ Clara: Ej! To że szajbniętej, nie znaczy, że głupiej! ;D Ja też mam nierówno pod sufitem, a co roku mam średnią 6.0 i to bez zaglądania do książek xD Ale do rzeczy... Hej ej ej! Chwilunia! Czemu, ja się pytam, czemu Carmen przyjechała autobusem upiorów? O.o Carmen: Bo mam ostre ząbki! *szczerzy się tak, że widać jej kły* I patrzcie jaką świetną sztuczkę umiem! *wyciąga lusterko, w którym odbija się tylko jej spinka i kolczyki* Fajne, nie? ^_^ Izzy: Hej! To dlatego jak Risu leciała krew z nosa, na urodzinach Nacho, to się na nią rzuciłaś, a potem tłumaczyłaś, że ty tylko chciałaś pomóc! Widzicie jaka mądra jestem? ^^ Clara: Ta, genialna! O_o Zjedwabiście!! Prowadzę program o upiorach, z moimi kuzynkami, z czego jedna z nich jest wampirem!! Jakież to cudowne! =,=" No dobra idziemy dalej... A więc Clawdine... Imię z pazurem co? :D (Claw= pazur) Clawdine: A i owszem! Masz coś do pazurów!? =,= Clara: O_o Nie, zupełnie nic! (Clawy jest wilkołakiem, więc reakcja Clary jest zrozumiała ;) Następna jest Furriet... Nie skomentuję imienia, bo jeszcze oberwę! >;D (Fur= futro) Furriet: Spokojnie! Nie jestem tak nerowa jak Clawy ;) Clara: Aha. To fajno. Następny Fangchesco... Ludzie! Co wy macie z tymi imionami!?!?! (Fang= kieł) Fangchesco: Mama se ubzdurała... Ale spoko, mnie to nie przeszkadza ;D Clara: O.o Ok... Kolejny Tailor... To już jest wkurzające!!!! " (Tail= ogon) Tailor: Nie martw się! Mnie też to wkurza! :P Clara: Dzięx za zrozumienie! xD Dalej Ghulio... Bez komentarza =,= (Ghost= duch) Ghulio: Czemu? Masz taki ładny głos... Jak chóry anielskie... Aż chce się słuchać więcej... Clara: Żenada na maxa. Jakbym chciała zażartować, to bym powiedziała, że blado dziś wyglądać xD Ale se daruję. Ghulio: A czemuż to... Clara: PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ POPROSTU!!! >8@ Ghulio: Ok, ok... Clara: Dziękuję!!! =,= Następna Maddie... *wychodzi dziewczyna z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i zielonym kuzykiem (z "włosów" oczywiście!)* O bosh! Dziewczyno! Co ty masz na tej łepetynie!? O.o Maddie: No co? *z zielonego kucyka odwracają się węże* Clara: O.o Extra! Właśnie poznałam potomkinię gorgony... Ale plis nie zdejmuj tych oksów, ok? Maddie: Ok, ok. Spoko ;) Clara: Następna jest Mari San... A raczej Maria del Sangre... No to się szykuje jadka... *wychodzi blada dziewczyna w czarnych potarganych włosach, z czerwonymi oczyma, na twarzy ma krwawiące rany* (Sangre= krew; wychodzi coś w stylu: krwawa mery) Mari San: Cześć ludziska!! Fajnie was poznać! :D Ale weźcie mnie nie oceniajcie po tych szramach na twarzy... :( Clara: Postaramy się. Kolej na Nefret. O ile się nie mylę, to w hieroglifach znaczy ładna... Nefret: Niezła jesteś :) Ale ja lepsza ^^ No co w końcu to mój rodzimy język! :D Clara: No nawet ładna jesteś, ale... Cleo: Ale ja ładniejsza ^^ Clara: Cleo! Miałam na myśli... Seth: Że obie moje siostry są egoistkami i myślą tylko o wyglądzie? Clara: O Seth! Hej! Kto wam pozwolił tu wejść!? >:/ Nefret, Cleo, Seth: Ona!!! *paluch na Izabelę* Izabela: No co? Clara: Nie ważne... Chodziło mi o to, że czemu wasza skóra jest zielonkawa? Cleo: Pff... Sama spróbuj utrzymywać skórę w idealnym stanie przez 2000 lat >:P Clara: Aha... Czyli wszystko jasne... O.o Teraz Marco i Marlyn... Marlyn: Powinnam być pierwsza, ale szczegół... Marco: A to niby czemu? Marlyn: Eee... Bo jestem od ciebie dużo potężniejsza? Weź nie zadawaj takich oczywistych pytań n.n Marco:.... =,=" Clara: Aha... A wy kim jesteście, że was do upiorów zaliczyli? Marco: *wyciąga różdżkę* Czarodzie... Marlyn: Niesłusznie nas zaliczają! Albowiem czarodziejami, którymi jesteśmi, zostaje się zawsze, ale to zawsze na swoje życzenie!!! Z to np. wampirem albo wilkołakiem można zostać przez atak, eee... no może jeszcze... itd. Marco: " Clara: Aha. Fajnie. Teraz jako ostatnia... Yulia. *Wychodzi dziewczyna w futrze z niebieskawą skórą i białymi włosami* Yulia: Cześć fajnie tu! Ale mogłoby być trochę zimniej... Cleo: Żartujesz se? Jest tu zimno jak w lodówce!!! >:/ Yulia: Ok, ok! Tylko bez nerwów! Clara: A ty jesteś... Yulia: Yulka :D Clara: Chodziło mi o rodzaj upiora " Yulia: A! To jestem w połowie yetim ;) Clara: No to zjedwabiście! Iza! Jak tam z czasem antenowym? Izabela: Za parę chwil go przekroczysz, młoda!!! >:/ Clara: Miło że mnie uprzedziłaś! No dobra ludzie! Tak oto kończy sie pierwszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Szkoły Upiorów!!! Nie przegapcie kolejnego! Ciao! ;D Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoła Upiorów